The Games That Never End
by Isabelle T
Summary: No one is safe, not even at Hogwarts. Anyone can be picked. Who will be chosen for the first ever Hunger Games? And who will win if the games never end?
1. Icecream and Jam

**My first fanfic! Yay! Please read and review! Let me know what you think!**

1. Ice cream and Jam

_ I watch her. _

_ She can't see me, but I can see her._

_ She looks to be about my age. She wears a purple dress with blue flowers. She bends down and picks a purple flower, that matches her dress, and she tucks it behind her wind-tangled hair._

_ I try to talk to her, but she can't hear me either._

_ She smiles and laughs, not knowing I'm here._

_ I stare at her curiously. _

_ Who is she and what is she doing here?_

_ Where exactly is here?_

_ I look around me. We are in a meadow, grass as green as emeralds. Purple flowers spring up from the ground beneath us. The bees buzz around our feet, pollinating the beautiful flowers that surround the meadow. There's a willow tree to my right, that stands tall and proud._

_The sun beats down from above us; not a cloud in the sky. A blue bird lands on a tree branch nearby; it opens its wings and flies to me. The bird lands in my open hand and nuzzles me. I grin and pat its head._

_The girl giggles again and I look over at her. She falls onto the bed of grass and closes her eyes. She sighs and yawns. Her hair still blows with the occasional gust of wind, but other than that she lies still._

_I move closer to her and watch her chest rise and fall as she sleeps._

_A piece of her hair falls onto her face and I brush it back gently._

_Her eyes flutter open and I think she can see me, but she doesn't acknowledge me. Instead, she skips up to a boy that magically appeared behind me. _

_She stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on his cheek. He blushes before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead._

_They walk toward the outskirt of the meadow and he grabs her hand. _

_The last thing I see is their hands entwined. _

[[[[]]]

"Wake up," my mother whispers. "Breakfast's done." She pulls open my gray shades and I groan. The light blinds me and I quickly turn over.

"Mom!" I cry, hiding my face under my covers.

My mom laughs a little, "Don't make me go get your sister."

I jump out of bed, I had almost forgotten. Today is my sister's first day going to Diagon Alley for her stuff; she went with us last year, but didn't get anything. I remember her pointing everything out to me: the brooms, the little brown owls that hooted at us, the people already wearing their robes. That fascinated my 11 year old sister, just like it had excited me two years ago.

"I'm going!" I say pushing my mother out of my room. When the door shuts I fall back on my bed rubbing my eyes and yawning. I lay there for a couple of minutes before standing up and throwing a shirt and some pants on.

"Come on!" My little sister shouts slamming her fists on my door.

I open the door and shake my head as she bursts out laughing. I push past her into the hallway and walk to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you out and about," my brother smirks.

I stick my tongue out at him grabbing a plate. I fill my plate to the top with eggs and toast.

My mom is having issues getting my sister to sit down and eat.

"I don't want to eat. I want to go now!" Lils pouts.

I push my empty plate away and stand up; my mom sends me a pleading look.

"Sit down and I will buy you some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

My sister looks at me with big eyes and jumps into her seat; we rarely go there. My mom lips thank you at me and I beam.

I nod and go into the living room.

My sister barrels into the room screaming "Dad! Dad! Are we going now?!"

Dad grabs his round-rimmed glasses and looks at her smiling, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yees!" She yells into his ear, dragging out the word.

My mom walks out of the kitchen and shakes her head laughing, "She could barely sit still and eat breakfast."

My dad chuckles. "Well let's get going then."

Dad grasps the bowl of Floo powder and gives it to my mom. He takes a pinch and steps into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," he speaks confidently.

We go one at a time; dad first, then my sister, my brother, me, and finally my mom.

My sister's eyes are huge and her mouth drops open, even though she has been expecting it for a whole year. She looks at all the people rushing by; broomsticks, wands, and owls in their grasps, knowing that it is finally her turn.

My mom pulls out the school supplies lists that we received a few days ago and hands them out.

"Here's yours," my mom hands one to me and one to my brother.

We walk towards Gringotts, and are stopped by a goblin.

"Harry Potter. I will take you to your vault. Number, please." The goblin says, slightly bowing.

"477." Dad hands him the little bronze key.

We get on the rickety cart and head down to the vault. The cart spirals downward, and it gets darker as we go. We are surrounded on both sides by rock walls. The goblin opens it with ease and my sister shrieks when she sees the gold stacked up inside. She runs to a pile and lightly moves her finger over the surface and the pile clatters to the ground. It causes some of the other stacks to fall as well.

When we exit the bank my dad takes my brother and I by the shoulders, "I will take them."

My mom looks at who she is stuck with and sighs.

"I will go with them," I grab my younger sister's hand.

My sister wants to go to Ollivanders first so she can get her wand. My mom is grateful to have me along. We walk into the small shop and to the counter.

"Albus Potter," Ollivander's son, Thibaut, speaks in a weird accent, "I remember when you got your wand. Does it still work well?"

Thibaut is getting old; he took over when Ollivander passed away. Thibaut is pale and has dark brown curly hair and brown eyes that are always full of questions. He is rather tall and has a slight muscular build.

I nod and pull it out of my back pocket.

Thibaut leans over the counter into my face. "Don't keep your wand in your back pocket!" He jokes, "It never ends well." His eyes get all big and serious, but we joke about this every time I come in here. Last year I came in here just to talk to him. It is so easy to be myself around Thibaut and he doesn't care about what I say.

He recognizes that we aren't alone and turns to my sister, "And who may you be?"

My sister tells him, and he nods again.

"Try this one." Thibaut holds out a wand to Lils, and jumps back when it blasts the wall behind him to pieces.

"No. Definitely not the right one for you, young lady," he mutters to himself.

Lils looks flattered; Thibaut hands her another wand. This one is black as night with little ridges along the edge.

It takes my sister two more wands until she finds the right one. Her wand is a light tan, with a swirl of dark brown near the handle.

"Unicorn hair and mahogany!" Lils shouts over the crowd, fighting to walk to me.

I give her a thumbs up. She grins from ear to ear as she grabs my hand.

Next we go to Madam Malkin's to get our robes; I outgrew mine last year.

I am fitted first, but Lils begs to go first. Mom says that mine would take less time so I should go first. Lils pouts until her turn. When I am done, I see Scorpius and his dad. From the moment I had met Scorpius, I knew that he was just like his father; my dad told us stories about him. I loathed Scorpius before I even knew him. It was expected of me; he was pureblood and I was halfblood. They hated us so I should hate them too. I almost go over to Scorpius and make fun of how big his robes are, but my mom catches me by the shoulder and guides me out. We wait outside for my sister, and I can hear her buzzing around inside.

[[[[]]]

"Hey James!" Raoul exclaims clapping my back.

Raoul is a rather tall boy with darker skin. His black hair is grown out, just the way he likes it. His brown eyes hold the laugh of our pranks and good times together. He laughs when he sees me.

"Raoul!"

I see his older sister, Levi scowl. For being one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor she sure acts snotty. She shakes her head at him and wanders away towards Madam Malkin's.

"So what have you been up to all summer, Raoul?" I ask, knowing that he always does cool things.

"Nothing much. We went fishing and we spent a couple of weeks in Venice. I'm going to Paris over winter break."

"No way!" I speak, "I wish my parents would take me to Paris..."

Raoul chuckles.

We talk some more about pointless stuff. We slowly start towards the ice cream parlor where my dad said he'd meet me.

I see Levi and her seventh year friend, Millie, amble over to us.

"Come on, Raoul! Let's go!" Levi grab his arm.

"Go away!" He says pulling his wrist out of her grip.

She huffs and strides over to their mom.

"Raoul!" His mom chides over the bustling people.

"Oh I better go now." Raoul hangs his head.

"See you tomorrow." Now it is my time to laugh as his sister sticks her tongue at him. Raoul shoves her and she falls on her butt. Millie helps her up, but Levi pushes Raoul back. Her dad gets in the middle and makes a joke about it in front of the crowd.

I watch Raoul "apologize" and hand her a piece of candy.

I cross my arms and a slow grin fills my face. It is obvious in my mind that you never take candy from anyone after you made them mad, but it isn't very obvious in Levi's mind, obviously.

I hear Levi scream and Raoul runs back over to me. We laugh our heads off. Levi tries to speak to her parents, but her tongue is all purple and swelled up like a balloon.

Raoul's dad pulls out his wand and fixes it with a smile.

Levi stomps over to Raoul and yells at him, but he takes it all with a smirk.

"Love you too." He tries to kiss her.

Levi jumps back a foot and gives him a disgusted look, "Gross!"

"Rejection," I whisper in his ear, "happens to all of us."

Raoul punches my arm.

His mom comes over and puts her arm around his shoulder, "Apologize to your sister."

"But mom-"

"Now."

"I'm sorry Levi." Raoul sarcastically says, which earns him a slap to the back of his head.

He tries again, "I'm sorry Levi, that I gave you candy and you ate it."

His mom realizes that she isn't going to get a real sincere apology so that would have to suffice. She steers them away.

Everyone watches them leave; after all they had created a scene.

Embarrassment.

[[[[]]]

The rest of the day goes quickly, shopping until my sister is satisfied with what she had bought. We meet my brother and dad at the ice cream parlor and my dad pays. He watches me as I eat my ice cream, not touching his.

"Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?" My sister probes, chocolate smeared on her face. She has chocolate from the bottom of her chin all the way to her eyebrows.

Don't ask me how it got there because I don't know.

"I'm not hungry. Do you want it?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, yes!" Lils grabs his bowl and practically licks it clean.

My mom says it is about time we get home so we can go to bed because it is going to be a big day tomorrow, especially for my sister.

When we get home there is a tawny owl sitting on the porch, it is addressed to my dad. He takes it and tears it open, shooing the owl away.

"I have to go." He tells my mom.

"Dad, you can't go! Tomorrow we leave!" My sister protests, stomping her foot.

"I will see you tomorrow," my dad promises, kissing her goodnight.

[[[[]]]

_I know where I am before I even open my eyes._

_ The meadow._

_ With the girl and the boy._

_ They lay down a blanket. I notice the girl holding a picnic basket, and I feel like I am intruding on their picnic._

_ The girl gracefully sits down and she pulls a grape out of the basket. She throws it into the boy's mouth. He swoops in and catches it, raising his eyebrows._

_ She shakes her head, pulling two sandwiches out of the basket. She throws one at him and begins giggling when he takes a bite. Mustard shoots out and all down the front of his shirt._

_ He tries to keep a straight face while looking at the girl, but when he spots her smug look he bursts out laughing. _

_ She stands up to run away, but he catches her around the waist, and pulls her in close. She spins around in his arms and puts her arms around his neck. They stand there looking into each other's eyes, not moving. I notice the girl's vibrant blue eyes fill with tears as the boy leans down and kisses her. _

[[[[]]]

My sister wakes me up early today so I will have enough time to pack my stuff.

Unfortunately, I don't get out of bed until at least 20 minutes after that. Oops.

When I finally drag myself out of bed and see the time, I freak out.

I have 15 minutes.

I go downstairs and grab some breakfast, surprised to see that my dad has kept his promise and is home. Sometimes he works straight through the night, not coming home until noon.

I don't acknowledge him in the slightest, as I run back up the stairs into my room.

My sister pounds on my door, "It's time to go!"

Crap.

I haven't even began to pack yet. I run around my room throwing some socks, my robes, parchment, quill and ink, and everything else in my trunk. My trunk barely closes because of all my junk.

So much for being neat.

I race down the stairs, my trunk bumping down behind me.

When I reach the ministry car, my dad is just starting to close the trunk.

We both laugh, as dad tosses my trunk into the car and we climb in.

"Let me guess, you didn't pack last night," my brother teases.

"Oh shut up, Jam." I glare at him.

"Don't call me Jam!" he shouts at me.

"I will if I want to, Jam."

"Stop it!" he says punching my shoulder.

"Jam. Jam. Jam. Jam."

"Hey! Can we ride to the train station in silence for once?" My mom says looking at us in the mirror.

"Course not. It was Jam's fault. Again," I mutter under my breath.

My sister giggles, but my brother wears a deadly expression.

I wait a few minutes before whispering to James, "If only looks could kill."

His hands ball into fists and I grin. Silence follows.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" my sister bursts out proudly after the rather awkward silence.

"I hope not," my brother jokes shaking his head.

My sister sticks her tongue out at him, "I will. You just wait and see."

My brother mutters under his breath, "Will not."

"Don't be so mean to your sister," my dad tells Jam.

The rest of the ride to Kings Cross Station is silent. My sister chatters to herself about how excited she is and about how much fun she is going to have. She has been waiting for this for two years and now her time has finally come.

We walk up to the wall between platforms 9 and 10; my brother grasps his cart and runs into the wall. I hope that it won't let him through and he will just run face first into a wall, like my dad once had.

Sadly, he goes straight through.

I grip the handle on mine and start walking towards the brick barrier. I break into a run when I am a few feet from the wall.

I also go straight through.

I stop off to the side of the platform and stare at the smoke billowing out of train's exhaust pipe. The 5972 sign on the front of the train gleams in the light. James wanders off, not even bothering to wait. I wait for what seems like forever before my mom and sister emerge from the wall.

"What took you so long?" I ask curiously.

"Muggles," my mom responds simply, as my dad appears.

"You see everybody else yet?" Dad asks me.

I shake my head in response, "It'd be kind of hard to miss the rest of our family, seeing as there are a lot of us."

We find the rest of my family standing in a big circle on the platform near the middle of the train. I see my cousins waving at us. Lily, Hugo, and Lucy stand by each other and I watch Hugo hug his parents. Lucy smiles at Percy and Lily is jumping up and down.

"There they are!" My grandma says, her big smile plastered on her face.

I saunter over to my grandma and she gives me a bear hug.

"Make sure you eat lots of good food for me," she looks down on me.

"You're food's the best." I respond truthfully.

I watch James and Fred as they board the train so I walk over to my dad, and he whispers in my ear, "Have fun! I'll see you later!"


	2. Train, Hat, and Scarlet

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy. The first few chapters may be a little boring, but please keep reading!  
**

2. Train, Hat, and Scarlet

I wander through the train looking for the compartments that hold my cousins. I see a compartment with Scorpius and his fellow Slytherins. I pass the compartment and I catch sight of Hugo. I slide the door open and sit down next to James. I look around the circle of my family: Louis, Hugo, Fred, James and I.

The girls are in the compartment opposite of ours. Lily sits by the door watching me, occasionally adding a comment to what is said.

"I just can't wait!" Hugo starts. "It's so exciting!"

He asks what Hogwarts is like...again. Fred and James explain it to him, adding their own spin on things. Unicorns are viscous little things. You get essays in every class. Hagrid's dogs are the cutest puppies ever. They exaggerate everything and Hugo believes them.

I zone out for some part of the ride. I focus my attention on the trees and forest zipping by. I hear the trolley wheeling down the aisle. "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley? Would you like some sweets today?" The girl that she is talking to says no and she continues asking people if they want anything.

She walks by our compartment, "Anything?"

James and Hugo buy some candy and she smiles at them.

"Thank you dears."

They sit back down and munch silently on their candy.

I suddenly have an urge. Standing up, I walk into the aisle and up to the trolley. "A chocolate frog and a licorice string please."

She reveals her teeth in a grin, grabbing my money and handing over the candy.

I eat the candy and go back to the compartment.

I ignore everyone for the rest of the ride.

"Albus?" Hugo asks shakily after a while.

I shake my head, "What?"

James laughs, "They said we should change into our robes now."

"Oh," I respond dumbly.

We change quickly and open the door. Everyone files into the already packed corridor. Lily finds me first and grabs my hand. We exit the train as it pulled to a stop.

Lily gasps as the full view of Hogwarts appears. She tightens her grip on my hand.

"Lily. You have to go over there by all the other first years. Find Hagrid, Lily." I tell her pointing to Hagrid.

"Firs' years o'er here," Hagrid calls waving a lantern and walking through the crowd.

I watch Lily to make sure she makes it to Hagrid and then I climb into a carriage with Fred, James, and Ada.

[[[[]]]

"Lily! Good to see you here." Hagrid smiles patting my back. I walk with Hugo and Lucy to a boat. The castle gleams in the moonlight, and the waves crash up around the boats.

I smile when I remember all my dad's stories about Hogwarts. It's finally my turn to go. I step into the boat, but lose my balance and fall backwards. The bottom of my robes are dragging on the sandy bottom. The water laps at my heels and begs me to get back in the boat. I climb back in and Lucy starts laughing. I try to keep my face looking angry, but I can't do it. Soon we are all laughing.

"I'm so excited!" Lucy exclaims, glancing at the castle in front of us.

The boats start moving.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" Hugo whispers to himself.

"You will be." I reassure him. "We all will be."

When we get to the front of the castle Lucy helps me up so I won't fall again.

We are all very excited and nervous.

"Hey Neville!" I wave at my parents friend.

"Well, hello Lily. How's your dad?" Neville smiles at me.

"He's fine professor."

Neville turns to the rest of the first years.

"I am professor Longbottom. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. When we go in there you will all be sorted into one of the houses based on who you are. Gryffindor, bravery; Slytherin, cunning; Ravenclaw, witty; and Hufflepuff, loyal. Your house will be your family when you are at Hogwarts."

Albus told me all about the speech that the teacher was required to tell us.

He goes on to say that we will win points for good things and lose points for bad things. Professor Longbottom drones on for a while longer before opening the tall wooden doors behind him.

We walk in big clumps to the front of the Great Hall. Everyone's heads turn towards us and we all look down.

Neville starts by holding out a long scroll of parchment.

"Baddock, Genevieve!" The professor calls out and a small girl walks up to the stool. The hat takes a while deciding where she will go, "Slytherin." There is a lot of cheering as she walks to the far table. A prefect badge gleams off the person's robes who claps her on the back.

"Cacken, Kaidyn," Neville shouts. The boy is sorted into Hufflepuff, and there isn't much cheering from the Hufflepuff table.

They sort some more people, but I am just waiting for them to call my name so I can get over with it.

"Longbottom, Sawyer." Professor Longbottom calls smiling as his son walks up to the stool. The hat is barely on his head when it yells Gryffindor; I swear I see the hat look at Neville, its mouth smiling. Sawyer joins the loud Gryffindor table and his brother Connor tells him he knew he was a Gryffindor. Sawyer punches his brother's arm. Brotherly love.

"Macmillan, Clarissa." Neville enunciates. A girl stumbles up and sits down shaking slightly. The hat starts talking to her. "Very bright mind, very brave. Hm. Where should I place you? Ravenclaw," The hat spits out and the girl sighs. She bounces off the chair strides to the Ravenclaw table.

"McLaggen, Charlotte." Neville bellows over the noise. "Hufflepuff!" the hat exclaims before she has even sat down. She slowly walks to the Hufflepuff table.

Neville winks at me, "Potter, Lily."

I let out a breath and slowly go up the stairs to the stool. I carefully sit down and Neville sets the hat on my red hair.

"Another Potter. You are destined to do great things just like your dad. I have the perfect house for you," the hat whispers in my ear.

I cross my fingers, wishing to be put in Gryffindor. I barely hear what the hat said because everyone at the Gryffindor table was cheering. I walk over to the table quickly and stick my tongue out at James, "Ha."

[[[[]]]

I watch Lily get sorted into the already destined house, Gryffindor. She marches over and I see her stick her tongue out at James. I laugh at him.

"Weasley, Hugo." Neville announces, making a face at him.

The hat sighs as it realized that the Sorting is almost done. "Gryffindor," the hat calls without hesitation.

"And last, but not least. Weasley, Lucy."

Lucy walks up and looks at Molly, who gives her a reassuring smile.

"Another Weasley! How many of you do I have to sort every year?!" The hat exclaims.

Lucy's face turns a shade of pink and she quickly sits down on the rickety stool.

"You belong in Gryffindor, where the rest of your humongous family is," the hat sighs again, emphasizing humongous.

She practically runs over to the table, glad that she isn't the center of attention anymore. Molly laughs at Lucy until a guy stands up at the teacher table. He is a short plump guy with black hair and a scraggly beard. The wrinkles on his forehead burrow as he calls for our attention.

"I am the new headmaster at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Zenobia. Let the feast begin!"

Food magically appears on the platters in front of me, when he waves his arms. I see Lucy's face brighten at the sight of the mashed potatoes and turkey.

We eat and eat until we can't eat anymore without exploding.

Professor Zenobia stands up and begins, "I hope you all enjoyed the feast." He licks his fingers and walks up to the podium.

"I'm sure that we are all going to have a wonderful year! I'm so happy to be standing in front of all you; I was appointed by the new minister. I have a lot of gratitude for him. Okay, now let's get down to business. Tomorrow you will all receive your schedules from Professor Longbottom at breakfast." Zenobia pauses for a breath.

"You will report to your classes every day. You will not be late. You will complete homework. You will not do magic outside of the classrooms. You will not use any joke shop items-"

I hear James and Fred talking so I eavesdrop.

"Yeah right."

"I feel like these _rules _are more like guidelines for the younger children. These _rules _don't directly apply to us. Do they James?" Fred smirks.

"I don't think they do Fred."

Raoul joins the conversation and they plan what pranks and nonsense they will pull the rest of the year.

"Oh we could-" Raoul starts.

James and Fred tell him to be quiet and they converse, heads bent over the table, in low voices.

I turn my focus back to the headmaster just in time to hear him dismiss us.

There is a lot of scraping as everyone traipses out of the Great Hall.

I hear Molly over the crowd, "First years! Follow me!" Molly walks at the front and Leo at the back, corralling the first years up the stairs. They are all on the staircase when it starts moving. Lucy braces herself and grabs Molly to steady herself. Lily holds the railing and looks down, but jerks her head back up.

We get off the stairs and walk up to the Fat Lady.

"Treacle fudge!" Molly shouts at the picture.

"Hello, Molly. How are you?" The Fat Lady responds and swings open.

Molly is very polite and replies that she is good.

Everyone in Gryffindor house follows her in.

The first years stand there dumbly, whereas the other years mount the stairs that lead to the dormitories.

[[[[]]]

I follow my sister to the common room. Molly proudly speaks the password and the portrait moves revealing the common room.

I notice a fire burning underneath a large golden and scarlet tapestry of a lion.

I spin a slow circle, taking everything in; the pictures, notice board, window overlooking everything, and the dormitory stairs.

One of the first years tries to be brave and take the first steps, unfortunately he goes up the wrong ones. He begins climbing the girls stairs.

He gets to the sixth stair when his feet fly out from beneath him, he rockets down the newly formed slide, and lands on his butt.

Leo comes forward and tries quietly whispering in his ear, but the common room is silent, "That's the girl's dormitory."

The silence in the air turns to laughter. Even the first year is laughing, although his face is a shade somewhere between scarlet and magenta.


	3. Papers, Spells, and Potions

**I finished another chapter. Thanks for reading! Review!  
**

3. Papers, Spells, and Potions

_I feel the long grass caressing my face and my arms, and the warm sun beating down on me. I smell the flowers flowing in the wind, side to side. I see the girl, alone for once._

_ Instead of being in the middle of the meadow, she's up in a willow tree. She looks sad, sitting there by herself. I climb a tree next to her, but stop when I see something move below me. _

_ The girl brings her knees in close to her chest and buries her face in her arms. _

_ I look back down at the ground and I see a shadow move closer and closer to the girl's tree. I climb faster and find a branch near hers. I jump onto her branch, but now she's gone. I spot her a few trees away and I sigh._

_ She's fine, but the shadow is still there. I have a feeling that the shadow wants the girl. For something. Something I just can't put my finger on._

_ I watch the girl jump from tree to tree away from the shadow. Away from me._

_ I glance down, and the shadow is gone, and it makes me relieved._

_ I lean up against the bark of the tree and smile._

_ This is home away from home._

[[[[]]]

The next morning, I get out of bed and dress quickly.

Rian waits for me by the dormitory stairs. I grab my school bag and we descend into the common room. We walk down to the Great Hall; I see groups of children whispering excitedly.

I sit down next to Ada; Lily sits across from me. I notice Neil and Dominique holding hands and whispering to each other.

I pour my glass full of fresh squeezed orange juice.

I grab a piece of toast and munch silently. Lily is bouncing out of her seat in excitement. Neville walks over, "Potter! Weasley!"

He hands me a schedule, but when I look at the top it says James. I scan the table and spot him sitting near the end of the table with Fred and Raoul.

I step over the bench and hand James the roll of parchment. Fred already has his schedule and he pulls it out to compare.

Neville finds me again, "It appears that I gave you the wrong schedule."

He goes to take one from the bottom, but when he pulls it out, the whole stack collapses. The papers fly everywhere. Neville takes out his wand and mutters an incantation; the papers fly into a neat stack in his arms.

"Acio Albus's schedule." He enunciates.

A piece of parchment zooms out and lands in my grasp.

"Thanks Ne-Professor." I almost call him by his first name, but I catch myself just in time.

Ada and I have almost the exact same schedule except I am in Muggle Studies when she has Ancient Runes.

Our first class is History of Magic with Cuthburt Binns. The most boring class of the day; my nap class. Binns is a ghost although he doesn't notice much. He drones on and has lectured us for the past two years. Only two more years to go. Ada and I know what to expect in his class, so I sleep; besides, I have already read History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot twice. I mean what else is there to learn. Nothing.

Ada shakes my shoulder at the end of class and my eyes flutter open. I grab my schedule from the top of my bag.

"Charms," I yawn at Ada. She just smiles and shakes her head.

Professor Zapata thought we should start off reviewing. We spend the whole class practicing Wingardium Leviosa, which we learned in first year. I zap a table and watch it soar through the air. I stop it right before it hits the professor.

Ada giggles, "So this is why we need to practice."

"I guess so. You try."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she speaks the spell.

A piece of parchment floats upwards and Ada moves it from side to side, and it lands in my hand. I groan, "Show off."

This is going to be a long year.

Next we make our way to Herbology, I shiver as the cold air hits me on the way to the greenhouses. Ada and I are the last ones there and Rose raises her eyebrows at us when we enter. We take the only open seats next to the Gryffindors, and Neville begins.

He reviews some of the plants we learned about last year, but then starts on new information. Bailey tries hard not to look at her dad, but it was kind of hard.

The class goes by pretty quickly, and we part ways. I go to muggle studies with almost everybody else.

Transfiguration and care of magical creatures zoom by, Hagrid still teaches. Defense against the dark arts goes a little slower, but the longest class of the day is potions.

It is taught by Professor Rueckl, who is a pureblood and believes in discipline. I remember last year when I got a detention on the first day of potions simply because he didn't like me. Well, he said the reason was because I was disrupting the class, but everyone knew the real reason.

Hatred.

The way his green eyes stare coldly at you, forcing you to take blame for something you didn't do. His cloak black as night swirling through the air when he comes upon you. He swoops up your essays and pierces you with his gaze. I shiver.

I take a seat in the back by Rian and Rose. We sit as far away from Rueckl's hawk eye.

Rueckl doesn't bother reviewing; we start right in brewing a concoction. Rueckl struts over and makes a snide comment, "Want to start this year like last?"

I meet his eyes and slightly shake my head, "Oh no, Professor! Not detention! Oh no! Please, anything but that!"

I mock the professor.

I hear some people in my house snicker, but the Slytherins remain stone-faced; they don't like people being mean to their favorite teacher.

My potion is supposed to be a bright orange, but Rueckl had made me unaware of what I was doing. I turn back to my concoction and see that it was a puke green color. Rose shakes her head at me and tosses a few ingredients into my cauldron when Rueckl turns around. The end of the class requires Rueckl to leave his desk. He shuffles around the room checking our brews.

He shakes his head at most Gryffindor tables, but nods at the Slytherin ones. He praises them for their work and gives them 15 points. I groan and mutter to Rose, "Figures." She just sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

Rueckl reaches our table. My potion is now a yellow orange color.

He snickers, "What's that?"

"My potion." I comment.

"I don't think so. Dump it out." Rueckl smiles.

I don't even realize that I had stood up, "What is wrong with it?"

"It simply isn't right, Mr. Potter. Sit down!"

I slowly sit back down, glowering at the professor.

Although I was seething at Rueckl, I managed the day without getting a detention or losing any points.

Victory!


	4. Prank and Consequence

**Please read and review everybody! I know it's kind of repetitive, but just do it :)**

4. Prank and Consequence

We return to the common room after a fulfilling dinner that the house elves had prepared for us. The common room buzzes with news from the day.

James struts over to me, "Did you get detention, Albus?"

"No, James. I know you were hoping for that." I retort.

"I did." He boasts, "So did Fred." Fred bursts through the common room, and speaks one word to James, run.

James eyes light up and they run out through the portrait hole. I don't think I've seen them run that fast ever.

I grab Ada's shoulder and she spins around. We dash after them. I hear a couple people gasp, "What's happening?"

Other people follow; but we keep our distance, not knowing what they did this time.

The last time wasn't pretty; everyone present when the teachers showed up either got detention or lost points for their house. That year we were in last place for the house cup. Dad wasn't too happy. He ranted at James for weeks. Mom kept telling James that Dad would get over it.

Not so much.

Rueckl stomps up and grabs James and Fred's arms.

"Come with me!" He growls.

James looks over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows.

[[[[]]]

Sitting in the headmasters office alone, makes me regret my actions.

I knew that when James had looked at me it was a sign.

He helped me; it was my turn to repay him.

I glance around the room again. The battered Sorting hat sits on a high shelf, until next year. The empty headmaster's desk is in front of my petty stool.

The headmaster left me in here alone to intimidate me, but it isn't working. I'm not afraid of him. Okay maybe just a little, but I'm more afraid of my dad, and what he will say.

My mind wanders and I ask myself why.

Why did I do that?

I think back to the event.

Rueckl grabbed Fred and James; James looked at me.

I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Levicorpous."

I pointed the spell at Rueckl. He jerked up and was hanging upside down before I knew it.

I quickly put my wand behind my back, shielding it from Rueckl's view.

James and Fred looked at each other and smiled.

Rueckl grabbed for his wand, but it slipped out of his back pocket and clattered to the ground.

The younger students timidly walked back down the corridor, but I just stood there watching with a smirk on my face.

A sixth year Slytherin named Nikkolas strode up and yelled the counter curse. The best part of it all was when Rueckl, surprised, crashed to the ground. He landed on the ground in a heap of fury.

James whispered to Fred, "He screams like a girl."

Fred muttered back, "Maybe he's a girl in disguise."

James looked at Rueckl and back at Fred and nodded.

Rage was written all over the professor's face.

I would hate to be on the receiving side of that incomprehensible rage.

Too bad I was.

Professor Longbottom showed up with a disappointed look on his face.

Rueckl explained the situation. Throughout the entire story, Neville said nothing. He just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

James walked silently beside me; we slowed down a little bit.

"I guess you still have a chance to get detention." He muttered.

Neville and Rueckl led us to the headmaster's office.

The headmaster was already there, waiting for us. He looked a little confused, when he spotted me, but he didn't say anything.

He took James and Fred into empty classrooms and I got the luxurious office.

Oh boy.

[[[[]]

The door to the office opens too soon. I stare straight ahead not wanting to know who it is.

I am hoping that it's Neville, but it's not.

Zenobia takes his place at the desk in front of me.

I look away, but I can feel his intense eyes focused on me. I meet his eyes for a second and he begins.

"Potter. Would you like to explain yourself?"

I hear the door behind me open again. This time I turn around. My stomach turns when I realize who it is.

Rueckl.

I gulp and turn around.

"Potter. I'm waiting." The headmaster drums his fingers on the desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I speak.

Rueckl comes up behind me and grabs the chair. He puts his mouth up close by my ear and icily says, "Yes you do! Tell the truth!"

Zebobia just watches us, "20 points are deducted from your house, along with the 45 from your brother. Don't even get me started on how many Fred lost."

I bite my tongue to stop myself from retorting. I am at a standstill. If I tell the truth then I will get detention and probably lose more points. If I don't tell the truth I will lose points and eventually give in, and get more detention. I weigh the consequences.

"10 points." The headmaster smiles.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Okay. Yes, I did it." I admit through gritted teeth.

"Did what?"

"I cast a spell at Rueckl." I say under my breath.

"At who?" Zenobia asks.

"Rueckl." I shrug my shoulders.

"Professor!" Rueckl snaps at me.

"10 more points. This is not a very good day for Gryffindor house, is it Albus?"

I ball my hands into fists.

"Not only did you just lose 40 points for your house, but you will serve 3 detentions with Rueckl."

My mouth drops open and I hear the potion master laugh.

"Your detentions start tomorrow right after potions class. Rueckl will dismiss you when he feels that the time is right."

"But headmaster-"

Zenobia cuts me off, "No buts!"

He waved his hands and dismissed me.

[[[[]]]

I find Fred and James in the common room looking glum. I go over to them and sit down.

Fred doesn't even look up, but James does.

"Hey guys." I try to start a conversation.

James shakes his head, "What did Zenobia tell you?"

"Well he wanted me to tell him what I did." I pause.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, but not before he took 40 points away." I stop to see James and Fred's reactions.

"Yeah well I lost 45." James mutters.

"I lost 60." Fred slaps himself in the face.

"I was the first one he questioned. I didn't know what to say, so I kept losing points."

"We don't blame you, Fred." James glances at Fred.

"Yeah, well we do." A bunch of older students walk in and surround us. Molly, Leo, Neil and Dominique are leading the group. Leo stoops down to pick up his fallen prefect badge.

Dominique looks like she could kill.

"What the hell happened?"

James and Fred exchange glances, and they look uneasy.

"Prank." Neville walks into the room.

"You three need to come with me."

We all hang our heads and follow Neville out.

I hear someone pipe up, "What did Albus do?"

I look behind me and see little Lucy looking confused.

We go to Neville's office, and we are not alone.

My dad and mom stand there, arms crossed and stares deadly.

James attempts a smile, but dad just glares. Mom is a little more welcome, but she doesn't look happy either. I also notice George and Angelina leaning against the wall. They all took off of work for this. This can't be good.

What is in store for us?

Isn't detention enough?

Isn't detention with Rueckl enough?

Harry nods at Neville and my parents open the door and walk away. James and I follow, unwillingly.

They lead us to an empty classroom.

Dad addresses James first, "What were you thinking?"

James shrugs his shoulders.

"Well?"

"I don't know. We thought it would be funny." James stutters.

"Well, we don't think it's funny. It's immature and ridiculous. We took off of work to come and deal with this. Very disappointed." Dad says very calmly, but James still flinches at every word.

I start to think that they're mostly mad at James until Dad starts on me.

"And what were you thinking? Attacking a teacher?"

I shudder at every word. I tell a white lie, "Reuckl was being a b-"

Mom, who had been silent through this whole conversation speaks up, "Albus!"

I stop and look at her, "Well he was."

"Albus. There are people here that you don't like, but that doesn't mean you attack them. I hated Draco, but I didn't attack him every time I had a chance."

Ginny snorts, "Right. You didn't fight with him in the bathroom, dueling club, when he called Hermione a Mudblood, after that one quidditch match..."

"All right, all right. I get it. The point is that you need to control your emotions. Don't do rash things. Think with your head, Albus."

I nod slightly, and we go back to Neville's office. My mom puts her arms around our shoulders, "I will see you at Christmas."

And with that Mom and Dad walk away.


	5. Detention, More Detention, and Gone

**Here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Keep reading! **

5. Detention, More Detention, and Gone

I start for the common room. James sits there in utter shock from what Harry had said.

He runs to catch up with me, "Albus. Uh, thanks for um..."

I shrug it off and mutter, "It was nothing, it's not like you didn't do it for me."

"Yeah, but I don't have detention...with Rueckl."

The realization dawns on me that I will be spending my free time in detention. With my least favorite teacher.

"Great." I murmur.

[[[[]]]

The next day zooms by, until defense against the dark arts, when I realize that I have potions next hour, and detention after that.

The bell rings, signaling the end of defense against the dark arts.

I walk to potions with most of Gryffindor house and the Slytherins. I hear Scorpius and Nikkolas reenacting us getting yelled at by Rueckl yesterday.

"I heard Albus got detention! With Rueckl!" Warren Baddock whispers to Scorpius.

Scorpius snickers, "I guess he started this year just like last."

This makes all the Slytherins burst into laughter. Rian and Ada roll their eyes and we push forward through the crowd.

We sit as far away from Rueckl's desk as possible, yet Rueckl's smug look still catches my eye. I clamp my teeth down tight, so as not to retort.

Another bell detonates through the dungeons, and potions begins.

We take notes the whole class period and Rueckl assigns an essay due tomorrow about the potion we will be brewing.

The whole class groans, even the Slytherins.

Rian and Ada walk me up to Rueckl's desk and wish me luck.

I mutter back, "I'm going to need it."

"What was that, Potter?" Rueckl sneers at me, dropping a big wooden bucket on his desk.

"Nothing."

"Good. For your detention tonight, you will have to pickle these rat spleens for a potion."

Looking down into the bucket, I'm glad that I haven't eaten yet.

I grab some jars from the cabinet and sit down.

I pickle the spleens for 3 hours in silence, until my stomach begins to growl.

Rueckl looks up at the clock and then he smiles at me.

A couple hours later my eyelids start to droop, but they shutter open as I hear a loud crashing noise. I jolt awake and realize that I dropped a jar with rat spleens in it.

I look at Rueckl for help, but he smirks, "No magic. Clean it up."

I groan, glaring at him and I retrieve the empty bucket that had rat spleens in it. Putting the broken glass in the bucket, I manage to cut my hand. I gasp out as the sharp corner pierces my palm. I drop the handful of glass and apply pressure to my hand with my robe.

When I think the bleeding has subsided I open my hand and try flexing it, causing it to gush blood again.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rueckl watching me intently with his head cocked slightly.

I don't want an excuse for him to give me more detention so I grab a new jar with my other hand and scoop the goop off the floor and into the empty jar.

I close the lid as tightly as I can with one hand, and I stand up. I throw my bag over my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rueckl leers.

"To my dormitory," I yawn.

"I expect your essay in class tomorrow," He grins.

I turn on my heel and amble towards Gryffindor Tower. My eyes are barely open when I collapse on the couch in front of the fading fire.

I stretch out, asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

[[[[]]]

"Albus. Albus. Albus." Someone calls my name and shakes my shoulders slightly.

I grunt and turn over, my back now toward the person.

"Albus. Albus." The voice cries again.

I make a noise and open my eyes. I look over my shoulder and see Ada standing there, a smirk on her face.

My head hits the pillow again and I manage to spit out, "What time is it?"

"Well breakfast ends in ten minutes."

"What?!" I jump off the couch, shaking the sleep out of my eyes.

I race up the stairs as fast as I can without tripping; I push the door open. My bed looks so inviting and I have to remind myself that I have classes to go to.

Maybe just one minute.

I give in and flop down on my bed. I don't even bother covering myself up.

[[[[]]]

_ She's here again._

_ I open my eyes and the girl stands in front of me._

_ She puts her fingers to her lips as if to tell me not to say anything, but she can't see me. _

_ I turn around and see the boy. His eyes are closed and the girl is pulling him along behind her. He starts to open his eyes put she covers them up with her hands. _

_She makes a girly squeal and shakes her head._

_He puts his hands up in defeat, giving up, but then his head spins around. He must have heard something. The boy kisses the girl's head and runs off in the direction in which they came._

_I assume it was his mother. _

_ The girl stops smiling, and she sighs. She sits down in the grass and picks some flowers. She pulls a petal off and it drifts off in the wind. She plucks another one. The girl continues removing the petals until there are none left. _

_ She lies down and I fall beside her. I look at the sky, blue and clear. I close my eyes and breathe the smell of the meadow in, but when I open them again I notice the sun is covered and the forest is dark. I feel a gust of cold air. The shadows are about to overwhelm me, when I realize, the girl is gone._

_ I panic and run around the meadow looking for her, but she is nowhere in sight. I spin my head side to side and plead with the forest to give her back, but she has vanished._

_ The girl is gone._

_ Forever._

_ I hear my name, and I think the girl is back, but then I'm getting pulled up._

_ "Allbbuuss." The voice calls._

[[[[]]]

I open my eyes slightly, and Ada stands before me.

"I thought you were coming up here to get ready. Not sleeping." She comments, throwing my school bag at me.

"I just slept a minute."

"Do you know what time it is?" She snaps at me.

I look at the clock on the opposite wall.

"Crap. Why didn't you tell me?" I retort.

"I told you down there. I figured you knew, and that you were getting ready. History of Magic is already done! I came up here to look for you after, when you didn't show." Ada spits out.

"I'm tired. Give me a break." I plead.

"I am giving you a break. The rest of the house won't, seeing as you just lost us 10 more points." She practically yells at me.

"How did I lose 10 more points?" I ask, confused.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you skipped class." Ada barks at me.

"Right." I say, finally understanding.

"We better get to charms or it will be 30 points lost for the day." Ada slightly grins.

We both grab our stuff and run down to the common room. We sprint to the charms classroom and make it inside the door, just before the bell rings.

I look at the other Gryffindors and see that they are pretty mad about my 10 points. Well more like 50 points in the past two days. Some are even seething, like Dominique and Molly.

Ada sits between Rian and I. Rian doesn't look as mad, but he doesn't look pleased either.

"Nice to see you in class," Rian says, not looking at me.

That's all he says to me the whole class period.

The rest of the day is a blur to me. I sit through each class, groggily. The only reason I am able to stay awake is Ada shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up.

Potions is by far the longest class today; it is every day. We take more notes, and I'm lucky that Ada wrote my notes for me. Rueckl comes around at the end of class to see who took notes and who didn't.

"Hope Chang! You didn't take notes. 15 points from Hufflepuff!"

Hope's jaw drops open and she starts to talk back, but Samara grabs her arm and shakes her head.

Rueckl gets to my table, "Albus. You have very good handwriting. It looks so much like Ada's."

"Yeah. I know." I speak through gritted teeth.

The bell rings and I start for the door, but then I remember that I'm not leaving. Not yet anyways.

"Potter. Your detention tonight will be quite normal. You will be writing lines. You will write, _I will not attack a teacher_."

I nod my head and take out a roll of parchment. I dip my quill in ink and begin to write.

_I will not attack a teacher._

I write for two hours before my hand begins to ache. I keep writing, occasionally glancing up at Rueckl.

_I will not attack a teacher._

After about four hours my stomach starts to grumble and I remember that the last meal I had was two days ago. I really should get up and eat breakfast tomorrow.

I continue to write.

_I will not attack a teacher._

I write about three feet of _I will not attack a teacher_ before the words that I write begin to change.

_I will attack a teacher. _

_I will attack a teacher._

"Bring me your lines."

I look down and see that the last two feet say _I will attack a teacher_.

I hand him my parchment and he give me a disapproving look.

"Rewrite the last three feet." He clears the bottom of the parchment and gives it back to me.

_ I will not attack a teacher._

I lose track of time and when I finish rewriting everything, I throw my paper at Rueckl.

"Good. You're last detention is tomorrow."

I nod and walk to my dormitory.

I look at the clock before climbing under my covers.

1:05.

[[[[]]]

_I wake up in the meadow. _

_Except it's not green._

_It's black._

_The sun is gone, replaced with dark clouds._

_The trees look dead and the willow droops._

_The purple flowers are as good as dead._

_The blue bird that I saw the first time flies up to me. It chirps, as if to warn me, but I'm too slow._

_I spot the shadow just before it grabs me._

_I scream at the top of my lungs, but no one can save me now._

_I'm a goner._

_The bird pecks the shadow and the shadow releases its grip on me. I run away as fast as I can, pausing to breathe under the willow._

_The poor bird is still fighting the shadow off, keeping it away from me. Protecting me._

_I race out and grab the bird in one hand._

_I sprint back to the willow and I climb it._

_My foot gets stuck in a knothole and I struggle to get it out._

_I hear the shadow laugh as it climbs the tree easily._

_ My foot pulls free just as the shadow's hand grabs for me._

_ I pull myself up another branch._

_ This is the branch that I last saw the girl._

_ I stumble at the thought, but I regain my balance easily. _

_ I take deep breaths._

_ The girl kept this meadow alive, but now she's gone._

_ And the meadow is dead._

_ Just like the girl._

[[[[]]]

"You summoned me, Minister?" I question.

"Yes, Zenobia." He replies.

"Why?" I probe.

"How was your transition into Hogwarts?" The minister changes the subject, looking bored.

"It was fine," I pause. "I don't think you called me in here for a friendly talk, Minister."

I observe the minister for a couple of minutes. The features that stood out: his jet black hair, green eyes, and most of all his blue robes that billowed behind him when he walked. His crooked yellow teeth when he smiled disgusted me.

The minister studies me for a few seconds, "Well you're right. I didn't call you in here for a _friendly_ talk. Just a talk."

"About?" I ask uneasily.

"My new idea. I hear you had a situation with a few students a couple of days ago."

"Yes I did, but I have dealt with it." I try putting some authority into my voice, unconvincingly.

"What's to stop them from doing it again?" The minister raises his eyebrows

I look up, "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see." The minister says licking his lips.

[[[[]]]

My last detention flies by.

Rueckl makes me scrub the dungeon, floor to ceiling. Without magic, of course.

I get down on my hands and knees and scrape the bottom of the tables.

Yuck.

There are all sorts of goodies stuck to the bottom: gum, candy, ingredients for potions, even food from meals.

I bet it was when they had detention with Rueckl and they missed dinner, so they brought food from lunch.

I take a rag from the bucket and wash the undersides of the tables. I also have to wash all the extra cauldrons and the empty jars.

Rueckl even makes me clean his desk.

He makes a few snide remarks, but I manage to keep my head and not talk back.

He looks disappointed when he dismisses me.

I know he had been hoping that I would retort and he would give me more detention, but I'm good.

I get to the common room a little after 11, and I'm surprised to see Ada on the couch.

I approach the couch and sit next to her, assuming that she stayed up waiting for me.

"Hey, Ada!" I speak with enthusiasm.

She doesn't respond, instead she turns her back on me.

I put my arm around her shoulder and turn her around, "What's wrong Ada?"

She shakes her head, not wanting to talk.

I nod, understanding that she needs to be alone right now. I slowly get and up and go toward my dormitory, when Ada stops me.

"Albus. I need to tell you something." Ada manages to say.

I shake my head, "You don't have to tell me Ada."

"But I do."

"I got a letter today," Ada starts, "from my dad. He wants me to go home for Christmas. He thinks we can resolve the problems, the problems that he caused. I love him, but I can't go home. I can't. Never. He has caused me so much pain and I. I-" Ada cuts off and buries her face in my arms.

"Ada. It's okay. You don't have to go home, even if he wants you to." I try to reassure her.

"But I told myself that if he made the first move, I would make the second one. I just can't."

I tilt Ada's chin up and force her to look at me. I enunciate her name, "Ada Mae. Everything is going to be alright. Your dad can't make you go home. You can go home whenever you want. If you never want to go home, you don't have to. Okay?"

Ada nods and I wonder how she's dealt with this all through her life.

Then I realize the answer.

She hasn't dealt with it.

She has lived without it.

Without her dad.


	6. New Sport and the Chosen One

6. Sport and the Chosen One

Dinner comes along, Ada and I go down to the Great Hall. I pour Ada a glass of pumpkin juice and she pours me a glass of water.

I grab some Shepard's pie and shovel it onto my already overflowing plate. I eat my casserole first. I am starting on my second buttered roll, when Zenobia walks up to the podium.

"Good evening, students. I have talked with the minister and we are going to begin playing a new sport that will become a tradition."

Everyone was now staring curiously at the headmaster. He has our attention.

"Each of the four houses will have a reaping. Three girls and three boys from each house will be chosen and placed into an arena where they will fight to the death. No magic. There will be one victor, one person who comes out on top, and only one."

I looked around and saw my shock reflected on everyone's faces. James and Fred's smirks disappeared quickly, and were replaced with shock. No one had seen this one coming. Hugo, Rose, and Lucy stared straight ahead, their faces a mix of fury and confusion. It finally dawned on them that if chosen they will die, if not chosen their family might die. I caught Lily's terrified look.

"The reaping will take place tomorrow morning. After the reaping you have two hours to say goodbye, and then you will be whisked off to the training center. In two days there will be a parade and you will each be assigned a mentor and stylists. At the training center you will have two days to train with the other tributes. Your third training day you will have one on one time to show me everything before you are dumped in the arena. The night before you enter the arena we will have interviews with all of our tributes. And then let the games begin."

Zenobia pauses to let everything soak in and then he starts again, "For the remainder of you, who don't get chosen, every day your classes will end at one and then you will report to your common room, where you will watch our new sport. Won't that be fun?"

A Hufflepuff sneered, "You disgust me!"

The Ravenclaw table nodded their heads in agreement. I spun my head around and saw that even the Slytherins nodded.

"Now do I really? I am just- relaying information from the Minister. He put me here to regulate the Games, but because I already disgust you, I am going to change the Games a little. Replacements will be sent in every time someone dies, until the original tributes are dead. Replacements will be chosen from the house of the dead tribute. Off to bed now. All of you."

We all went back to the common room.

[[[[]]]

Neil whispers in my ear, "I need to talk to you."

I look into his eyes and we stand up, hands entwined. Molly looks at us and nods, knowing that everyone needs time to say goodbye.

We walk out the portrait hole and into an empty classroom.

"Dominique-" he starts.

"Neil?" I whisper his name.

"What if I lose you? I will never be able to forgive myself. I love you. I thought we would have the rest of our lives together, but with this happening. I just can't bear to see your name called tomorrow, and I don't want to ever say goodbye." Neil chokes.

I lift his chin up, "Neil, we are going to be okay. I love you with all of my heart. If I get picked, it's not your fault. If I get picked I will win for you." My eyes start tearing up.

One tear slips over and he wipes it away.

He pulls me in close and kisses the top of my head.

I cuddle in Neil's arms and I look into his brown eyes. I close my eyes and my lips brush his.

[[[[]]]

I stride out of the Great Hall.

The Reaping is tomorrow.

Rose runs up to me, "Are you okay, Hugo?"

I smile weakly, "Not too bad. You?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Could be worse."

"Yeah." We both chuckle a little.

The Fat Lady doesn't even ask for a password; we walk straight into the common room. I sit on the armchair and gaze into the fire.

Rose looks at me concerned, but I wave her off.

"I'm going to be okay, Rose. I'm not going to get picked. Neither are you." I mutter, not glancing at her.

"Are you sure?" Rose raises her eyebrows.

"Positive."

"What if someone else in our family does?"

"Then they win and come back." He replies simply.

"It's not as easy as that, Hugo."

"I wish it was." I allow myself to look at my sister.

Rose puts her arm around my shoulder, "We are going to be fine."

I look up at her, "I know."

[[[[]]]

The Great Hall starts clearing out and I grab Albus's hand under the table; he merely looks up at me.

We sit there for what seems like ages. I rest my head on his shoulder. I will time to stop so I will never have to face what awaits us all tomorrow. I listen to Albus's steady breathing and it sooths me. I close my eyes, focusing on nothing, but what tomorrow will bring: classes or certain death. I would write a million essays in exchange for no one I love getting hurt.

Picking my head up, I open my eyes. Albus turns towards me, "I thought you fell asleep."

"I wish. Anywhere is better than here right now. This used to be the only place where I could get away from my dad and drama. Now even that had been ruined, taken away from me. What are we going to do, Albus?"

Albus is at a loss for words, something that rarely happens. I understand, though. He is in my year, but acts like he is the oldest. Thinking about it, he is the most mature in his whole family. Everyone looks up to him and so do I.

[[[[]]]

Dominique returns to the common room alone and I wondered what Neil had said to her.

Fred, James, Dominique, and I leave the common room. I watch Fred and James disappear down the hallway, and I turn to Dominique.

"We have to do something. I can't stand around watching everyone say goodbye! Nothing is going to happen to any of us, I won't allow it!"

"Louis, calm down!" Dominique pleads with me.

I ignore her, "I can't. Everyone who I care about has been threatened. If someone dies it will be our fault. We can't just stand back and watch our family be killed!" I scream at Dominique, pacing back and forth.

"You don't know that anyone in our family is going to be chosen." She whispers confidently.

"Six people from our family will be taken and most, if not all, will die." I slump against the cold stone wall. I see the questioning look leave my sister's eyes.

"Everyone in Gryffindor is my family. I can't not do anything!" I start shaking and am happy when Dom guides me away from the common room where everyone can hear me.

"I'm sorry, Dom. I just need to rant. How are we going to protect our family?"

"We can't protect everyone, Louis."

[[[[]]]

"What's going to happen? My family?" I hear someone cry.

Ada sees me and gestures for me to join her. Roxanne is sitting on the couch, and her eyes are red and puffy. I drop on the floor beside Ada and stoke Roxanne's hair.

She looks up at my touch, "Albus?"

"Yes. I'm here Roxy." I get up and sit down on the couch. Putting my arm around her, I whisper reassuring words.

"Roxy. Nothing is going to happen to any of us! We are all going to be fine. Do you think George, Harry, Ron, or Percy are going to sit around and let any on us die?"

Roxanne sneaks a glance at me, "No, but it's not like they have much of a choice."

"Of course they do. They will stop this, Roxanne. Everything is going to be fine." I fake smile. These words are not only to make her feel better, but me too. Ada's face shows a little more hope as she realizes what I say has to be true. Our parents won't just sit around and watch us die!

Roxanne puts her arms around me, "I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, Roxy." I whisper kissing her head.

Fred comes in and takes Roxanne's hand and walks her out of the common room. Ada looks and mouths, thank you. I smile, turn around, and stare into the fire.

What is going to happen to my family?

Will dad save us like he promised?

Does he know how scared we all are?

These are the questions racing through my mind.

"Thanks for that. Roxanne wouldn't believe me, but hearing it from you made it true, I guess." Ada mumbles, as she sits next to me.

"It's no big deal. She should be scared; anyone who's not scared is kidding themselves. Especially a first or second year."

"What about a third year?" Ada looks into my eyes.

"I suppose. No matter how old someone is, they always have the ability to be scared." I yawn.

Ada has tears in her eyes that are threatening to burst out. She looks at me and I think the corners of her mouth twitch up.

I rub her shoulder and put my arm around it, "It's going to be okay."

I remember a time like this last year, just me and Ada sitting in each other's arms. Except last year it was because we admitted to each other that we were perfect. I was going to ask her out yesterday, but now I can't bring myself to do it. What if I-what if she-no I can't even bare to think of that.

Ada wraps her arms around my neck, "I hope so."

I sigh, "Me too."

[[[[]]]

Lucy tells me, "I'm scared, Molly."

"Me too," I try to smile.

"You're not supposed to be scared. You're older."

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't be scared," I try explaining.

"Really? If you get chosen will you be scared?"

"Yes, but I won't show it. If I get chosen I need to act strongly so my family won't worry so much about me." I respond, slowly.

Lucy looks confused, "So if you pretend you aren't scared, then Mom and Dad won't care."

"Oh, no Lucy. They will always love you and me. I just wouldn't want them to worry that I'm hurting or scared."

"Oh. What if I get chosen? Should I act brave?" Lucy asks me.

"You won't get chosen Lucy, so you don't need to worry about it." I look at her and rub her shoulder.

"But if I do?"

"Then, yes. It's okay; it's going to be alright."

Lucy studies my face, "Okay."

[[[[]]]

Ada leaves to write a letter to her mom and I walk towards the girl's dormitory. Roxanne tells me that Lily ran up to her room.

I stop at the bottom knowing that I can't go up there. "Lily? Please come down here."

She appears on the top stair. She crosses her arms over her chest and steps down another stair.

"Lily?"

Lily races down the stairs into my outstretched arms.

"Albus. Albus. James. James. Albus. Albus." Lily chants our names over and over into my arm.

James magically appears and we hold Lily. Eventually we make our way over to the couches. We sit there, just the three of us, holding each other.

What is going to happen?

Who is going to be chosen?

Why is this happening?

I try to think of answers, but the only thing that I could think of was tomorrow.

Eventually the common room fills up with the rest of my family.

We stay on the floor and couches; we all spend the rest of the night there.

No one sleeps a wink.

[[[[]]]

Judging from everyone's looks, no one else had gotten any sleep. Bailey Longbottom raises her eyebrows when she sees everyone lying on the common room floor.

James and Fred groan at each other. They don't even make fun of me and Albus, sitting on the couch together.

Something is definitely wrong.

Lucy and Lily hold hands as they share the loveseat.

Roxanne comes over and runs to Fred; he talks to her and kisses her head.

I stand up and everyone in Gryffindor house walks to the Great Hall.

There are people wearing white surrounding the Great Hall. They bare crossbows and wands. A few talk to Zenobia at the front, but most stand and watch the students entering.

It doesn't look much better in here. The Slytherins grunt and point at things, the Ravenclaw's books are put away, and the Hufflepuffs are fighting amongst themselves. The only person who looks like they had a good night is Professor Zenobia.

"Sleep good last night?" Neville glares at the headmaster.

"Oh, yes. Very well, indeed," he smiles.

I wonder why Neville would ask him.

Professor Longbottom looks at the Gryffindor table.

Oh.

I forgot that Professor Longbottom has children still at Hogwarts.

Who comforted them last night?

No one.

At least I had someone to comfort me. I got to spend the night in Albus's arms.

[[[[]]]

The rest of breakfast is silent; I cannot even look at my own family. This might be the last time we see everyone. The silence is broken when a whole flock of owls soars in through an open window.

Everyone in the Great Hall turns their heads towards all the screeching, hoping that there is a letter for them.

A few owls stray off and go to the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff tables, but most of them go to the Gryffindor.

A brown, tawny owl lands in front of me.

To Albus, was written on the scroll. I shakily untie it and the owl flaps his wings and flies off. I look down the Gryffindor table and see that everyone has a letter.

Molly is practically in tears.

Fred's hand is on his forehead.

James just stares blankly at the paper in front of him.

Lily is sobbing into Dominique's shoulder.

Dominique rubs Lily's back and talks quietly to her.

Rose watches Hugo reading his letter.

Louis is breathing deeply, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Lucy has tear streaks down her cheeks, but she holds herself together.

Roxanne has her head down on the table still clutching her note.

Ada grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it tightly as she reads her letter.

Bailey Longbottom watches Neville as he whispers to another teacher.

I carefully unfold my letter, sighing slightly.

Dear Albus,

Remember this. We love you. We always have, and we always will. You cannot give up, even if you are not chosen. We will always be there for you. If anyone in our family gets chosen, we will not give up hope on them. They will need us. If you are chosen, just remember it is okay to be scared. If you are chosen, we will get you out of there alive, no matter what it takes. Our family will not give up. We will keep on fighting, until there are none of us left. I am sorry that this had to happen, it's my fault. When your mother found out she collapsed on the floor crying. My children, she screamed pounding the floor. I tried to comfort her, but the only people she wanted to comfort her were you guys. You are our life and we love you more than any of you can imagine. Stay strong!

Love,

Dad

My hands start shaking and I drop my letter on the table. I close my eyes and when I reopen them, I know that everyone is looking at me. I neatly fold dad's letter and put it in my pocket.

Zenobia greets us, "Splendid morning. I am just so excited for all of you. I wish you all the best luck. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," He chuckles.

"We are ready. We will start with Hufflepuff. One boy, one girl and so on. Timothy Meeb." He picks a name from the big yellow bowl.

A fifth year stands up and walks to the front. A little girl screams, "No!"

The headmaster laughs, picking from the smaller yellow container, "Thea Pellar."

A seventh year sighs, and shakily brings herself to the podium.

Four more people are called and Libby is the youngest, a second year. Hope Chang is also called and I can see the pain on her face as she leaves the table. At least no first years have been called yet.

"Now wasn't that cheerful. Ravenclaw next."

The first person Zenobia calls is Sawyer Longbottom, a first year. Neville's jaw drops and he pounds the table. "Sawyer," he whispers.

Well, now there is one first year in the games, Neville's son.

"Belle Davies," Zenobia calls picking from the small blue bowl.

Another seventh year stands and fury is written all over her face. It is her last year and she is practically sentenced to death.

Zenobia finishes calling the tributes from Ravenclaw.

"Hm. Let's do Slytherin now."

Everyone at the Slytherin table groans.

"Blake Zabini."

A mere second year waddles to the front of the Great Hall. He stands by all the other tributes with his head down.

"Hollie Goyle." Zenobia screams when he picks a girl's slip.

Everyone's eyes search for the girl, but none find her.

One of her friends stands up, "She's in the hospital wing, headmaster."

"Well that's a bummer. What's your name?"

"K-Kavita," She stutters.

"Pretty name. Will you run up and tell her that her presence is required in the Great Hall." Zenobia asks.

While Kavita was gone, Zenobia continues calling names. The last girl chosen is Kavita. Kavita collapses when she returns and Zenobia tells her that she is a tribute.

"Well that about raps things up. Oh, wait! I almost forgot about Gryffindor." Zenobia looks at my table.

I glower at him, and he looks directly at me. Slowly a smile spreads on the headmasters face.

"Let's get started. Raoul Jordan."

I watch my brother's friend stand up and walk towards Zenobia. James shakes his head and mutters under his breath, "This isn't happening."

"Congratulations." Zenobia shakes Raoul's hand. Raoul's hand goes limp when he releases the headmaster's hand.

Zenobia reaches slowly into the small red bowl, "Levi Jordan."

Raoul's face lights up with rage when he hears his sister's name called. He starts to stand up, but Neville holds his shoulder, "No."

Raoul lowers himself back down.

I look around.

Dominique squeezes Neil's hand and puts her other arm around Louis.

Molly grabs Lucy.

Rose and Hugo hold their breaths.

Roxanne, Fred and James sit next to each other, silent.

I cross my fingers and Lily watches Zenobia intensely.

"Neil Michael!" Zenobia smiles as he sees Neil kiss Dominique's hand. As Neil pulls away, Dominique grabs for him.

Louis pulls her arm back and Dominique's tears slip over.

Zenobia goes to shake Neil's hand, but Neil pushes past him and stands next to Raoul and Levi.

"Selena Creevey."

Selena looks on the verge of crying, but she proceeded to hoist herself up and her head scanned the Gryffindor table. She, too, shrugged the headmaster off and leaned against the wall by three other Gryffindors.

What else could go wrong on this day?

Zenobia picked a piece of paper out of the boy bowl and slowly read the name, "Albus Potter."

No. It wasn't me. Couldn't be.

[[[[]]]

Not Albus.

He looks just as shocked and everyone else in the Great Hall. Whispers of surprise can be heard as Albus picks his feet up and marches to the front.

He goes and stands by Neil and Raoul.

I don't even notice when Zenobia turns towards the girls bowl again.

"And finally, last but certainly not least," Zenobia starts his fingers moving in circles around the inside of the bowl, "Lucy Weasley."

[[[[]]]

My head jerks up at the sound of my cousin's name. Lucy sits there, struck with fear.

I run down to the Gryffindor table. I grab Lucy and kiss her forehead. I whisper her name, "Lucy."

Zenobia comes down smirking, "Lucy Weasley. Come join the other _tributes_."

I help her walk up the stairs and towards Neil.

Neil comes to meet us and he hugs Lucy, sadness in his eyes.

Zenobia claps his hands together, "The tributes!"


End file.
